


Don't Be Afraid Of What's In The Dark..

by eroticsheree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticsheree/pseuds/eroticsheree
Summary: 17 year old Delilah Flores finds herself in a unpredictable situation when she decides to play with fire and ultimately gets burned."Eyes up here, lover boy. My eyes are up here," Delilah snapped as she drank from the red plastic cup and rolled her eyes."What do those high school boys do with you? Just stare?""It's all I let them do," Delilah stated as a matter-of-factly.Although what she'd said wasn't true, it wasn't a lie either."Cause if I was I went to your school, I'd show you what it's like to be with a man," he sat his beer down, undoing the cuffs of his dress shirt and rolling up his sleeves."And what exactly would you do?"Now, she was too interested to give up."I think I could show you better than I could tell you that, baby," he whispered, gripping her waist tightly as her back pressed into the wall."Then show me," And just as fast as her voice was heard, the ghost of her breath lingered on his skin.





	

Chapter One

"You're screwed up and brilliant and look like a Million Dollar Man, so why is my heart broke?"  
-Lana Del Rey, Million Dollar Man

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring blankly at the ceiling, I took another drag of the cigarette. A melody I didn't recognize playing through my ears, along with the slow beat of my heart. My entire bedroom reeked of stale cigarettes and air freshener that desperately tried to cover up the smell. Propping myself up on both elbows, I sighed to myself because I had broken my oath to stop smoking. 'Old habits die hard.' Or maybe oaths just weren't my thing. 

Going to check the time on my phone, I saw it was 4:55, which gives me two hours until my mom came back from work. I rubbed my face tiredly and decided to do something about the overpowering smell and opened my windows. It was a cold, rainy day in Manchester and I had a lot of time on my hands to get rid of the stench. I put out the last of my cigarette and flushed the remainder down the toilet. I brushed my teeth twice and threw off my clothes until I was in nothing but my underclothes.

The freezing air blew it's way into my room as I fell back onto my bed. Goosebumps prickled my skin as I checked my notifications and saw that I had three messages from that bitch Emmy along with two more from my best friend, Kylie. 

Emmy: Thad and I are over. Turns out he's been cheating on me with some skank. Turns out that skank is you. 

Emmy: I'd make some new friends if I were you. 

Emmy: I was so stupid to think that you guys were just friends.

Me: Yeah, I fucked Thad. Turns out guys that are good at Anatomy are good in bed as well. As far as friends go, we never were. You always acted too good for me as if I was nothing compared to you. And yeah, you were pretty dumb for not questioning him for his "mosquito bite" in the middle of November. Joke's on you. And now, Kylie. Kylie: Did you finish our Physics homework?? Kylie: Wow, thanks for answering. Me: No, I didn't finish. I was busy handling something for my mom. I'll get it to you tomorrow. I chucked my phone down on my bed lazily and sighed when I heard a knock at the front door. Who the fuck could be at my door on a shitty day like this? I hurriedly grabbed an oversized shirt and headed downstairs to see who was at my doorstep. What I opened the door to see was far from what I was expecting. His hair was sopping wet thanks to the rain, and he was wearing a suit which was also soaking wet. Cinnamon colored eyes and a slight stubble spread across his face, he smiled at me before pushing his hair out of his face. "Mona isn't here, is she?" "She isn't but you could leave a message. I'm her rather mature daughter." I smiled. "Just let her know that I stopped by." "Will do." He smiled at me one last time before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off in the thunderstorm as if it wasn't pouring down on him. I was freezing my entire ass off but I was too entranced in watching him walk away. I decided to call my mom and order something instead of surviving off of Ramen noodles. "Yeah, can we order Chinese tonight?" "Chinese sounds great, hun!! How about a girl's night for old times sake?" I haven't had a girl's night with my mom since I was 13. It's like we'd grown apart from each other the last four years. And it shouldn't be that way but it is. "Yeah. Why not? What genre of movies tonight? Horror? Romance? Comedy?" "It's up to you, Lilah." "Then comedy it is. I'll grab the movies and the popcorn will be done when you get here. Yeah?" "Sounds great!! I'll see you when I get home." Just as I was about to hang up, her voice stopped me. "Delilah?" "Yeah, mom?" "I love you." "I know."


End file.
